


If Walls Could Talk

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Single dad Shiro, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Shiro thinks his relationship with Lance is going great. Lance thinks Shiro may be hiding something, but what he ends up finding out id the furthest from what he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro sighs, taking all of the groceries out the bags as fast as he can. He was already late picking up Stella, no thanks to the ridiculously long line at the store. Now, Lance is supposed to be at his house in half an hour and he hasn’t even started dinner. Shiro doesn’t understand why he even puts up with his shit. Most people wouldn’t be too willing to date a single dad, but Lance didn’t seem to mind at all. Stella latched onto his bubbly personality right away, loving for Lance to come over whenever he could, she especially loves when he brings her a candy bar. 

“Dad,” Stella pulls on Shiro’s leg, trying to steal his attention away from preparing dinner. 

He smiles softly, scooping her up and placing her on the counter in one swift movement. Life with Stella hasn’t always been the easiest but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Sure, he was a little young when he had her which caused him to delay his transition but having her in his life is the best thing to ever happen to him. Thankfully, his parents have always been on his side throughout everything. He really doesn’t know what he’d do without them. Living at home allowed him to go to school while his mom stayed home and took care of Stella. He really couldn’t ask for a better family. 

Stella looks almost exactly like he did when he was younger, which is a million times better than her looking like her lousy father. She has long, black hair paired with sparkling grey eyes overflowing with hope and wonder for the world around her. 

“Dad,” Stella groans, “are you even listening to me?” 

Shiro shakes his head, “Sorry, sweetie, what were you saying?” 

“Is Lance coming over? I drew him a picture in school today.” 

“You drew a picture and didn’t show me? I see how it is, Stella, I see.” He places his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. 

Stella grumbles and hops off of the counter, making a beeline for her backpack. 

Chuckling, he gets back to chopping vegetables. Stella returns holding up a very cute drawing of her, Lance, Shiro all holding hands, she’s in the middle of course. 

“I’m in this and you didn’t even want to show me?” 

“Do you wanna put it on the fridge?” She asks, holding onto the picture like her life depends on it. 

“Well, yeah, I always put the pictures you bring home up.” 

“That’s why I didn’t wanna show you.” With that she walks away, going off to hide the picture far from her dad until Lance comes around. 

Shiro scoffs, throwing the vegetables into the pan. 

“Dad?” Stella calls from her room. 

“Yes, sweetie?” 

“You’re not gonna burn dinner this time, are you?” 

Shiro leans over the counter, completely defeated by his own flesh and blood. He hasn’t burned dinner  _ that _ many times. Definitely not enough for her to call him out like that. Shaking his head he focuses on preparing the rest of their meal, dead set on  _ not _ burning it. If he does he’ll never hear the end of it. 

Once everything is finally plated he feels like he can breathe again, he wishes Lance would’ve been there to help through it. That was probably the most stressful meal he’s ever made. Pleasing his daughter is his top priority. 

“Knock, knock,” Lance says, peeking his head through the front door, “am I late?” 

“Just a little,” Shiro chuckles, dishing out Stella’s food for her. 

“To make up for it I bought some ice cream for after dinner.” Lance makes his way through the small house, ditching the ice cream in the freezer to return to his boyfriend. “You know, you’re like the best boyfriend ever. Always cooking me dinner and cuddling me whenever I want.” He presses a kiss to Shiro’s cheek before settling down to eat. 

Shiro can’t help the blush that rises high on his cheeks, he tries to hide it by dishing out all the food before sitting down. It doesn’t help and Lance still gives him a knowing smirk. 

Lance is the first to finish, insistent on putting everything away and washing the dishes so Shiro can help Stella with her homework. Once her homework is finished up they all have a date with the couch and way too big bowls of ice cream. 

Lance hasn’t been in Shiro’s life for too long but they’ve grown so close that he forgets what it was like to live without him. He’s gotten quite comfortable with what they have, he doesn’t want to fuck it up, he also doesn’t want to keep anything from him. He keeps beating himself up over not coming out to him yet. He’s wanted to for the longest time, but it never feels right. 

Sighing, Shiro barely notices Stella get up from the table, leaving her completed homework behind. Lance hands her a bowl of ice cream that’s nearly bigger than her face. She’s going to have a blast with that one. 

“You doing okay, big guy?” Lance asks, offering him one of the two bowls in his hands. 

“Doing fine, just a bit tired.” Shiro gladly accepts it, choosing to ditch the kitchen chairs for the comfier couch. 

“Ah, well, the quicker we get this ice cream in us the quicker I can get out of your hair.” Lance spoons a giant scoop into his mouth, immediately regretting his decision.  

“You don’t have to go, you know. I really don’t mind you staying the night.” 

Lance hums, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “You won me over.” 

“Glad I could,” Shiro presses a quick kiss to his head, “waking up next to you in the morning sounds  _ really _ nice.” 

Lance nods, half listening to Shiro and half paying attention to whatever ridiculous show Stella has on. 

It doesn’t take long for them to all finish up and get Stella into bed. Lance being around makes things a breeze. Stella eats up the random bedtime stories he makes up for her. 

Shiro groans and falls into his bed, he barely bothered to change into his pajamas, opting to leave his t-shirt and slide on some gym shorts. Lance has managed to ‘accidentally’ leave a few pieces of his clothing behind in the months they have been together. He crawls into Shiro’s bed wearing a matching set of silky blue pajamas. Lance likes to claim everything he’s left has been an accident, but Shiro knows better. He definitely isn’t complaining. The thought of Lance moving in doesn’t seem so bad. 

“You look like you had a long day,” Lance frowns, resting his head on Shiro’s chest. 

“Mm, kind of. I’m glad you stayed.” He wraps his strong arms around him, enjoying the closeness. 

“Me too.” Lance presses a sweet kiss to Shiro’s jaw, content with leaving it at that and letting his boyfriend rest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lance frowns, completely unfocused on the game they’ve been playing. The only thing his mind keeps going back to is Shiro pushing him away every single time he tries to get intimate with him. It’s really starting to kill his confidence.

“Hunk, am I unattractive?” Lance asks seemingly out of nowhere. The two have been sitting on the couch playing video games most of the day, the same way they spend most of their days off.

“Excuse me?” Hunk pauses their game and turns to him.

“I feel like I am.” Lance slumps his shoulders, letting the controller dangle from his hand.

“Is this about Shiro?” Hunk asks, he knows Lance better than he knows himself. Of course, it's about Shiro. Hunk has had to listen to his roommate complain about his boyfriend never dicking him down for months now.  

“He just doesn't seem interested in me. Every time I try to do anything sexy he either turns me down flat or humors me with a quick makeout session, and then nothing else. Last time he didn’t even want to do anything he just fell asleep. I get that though, he looked like he had a long day.” Lance frowns, picking at the end of his shirt, Shiro constantly turning him down is really starting to take a toll on him.

“Hey, you’re great, dude. Have you tried talking to him about it?”

“Last time I mentioned anything about it he said he wasn’t ready. I respect that but that was like three months ago and I’m _thirsty,_ Hunk. He’s got to be hung and he’s depriving me of it.”

Hunk rolls his eyes, he really didn’t need to hear that. “You’re probably just overthinking things, Lance, maybe he doesn’t want to get too invested because he’s worried about his daughter.”

“Stella loves me though, I don’t really think it’s that.”

Shrugging, Hunk reaches for the chips, “Maybe he’s just not a sexual person.”

“He had to be at some point, he has a fucking kid… maybe he has someone else.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“It would explain why he never wants to fuck me if he’s giving it to someone else,” Lance sighs, running his fingers through his messy hair.

“Do some snooping,” Hunk suggests, shoving some chips into his mouth.

“Maybe I should.”

“Dude, I wasn’t serious. That’s a terrible idea.”

“Yeah, well, I’m tired of not knowing why my boyfriend doesn’t want to have sex with me.” Getting up from his seat Lance starts to put his plans in motion. He doesn’t know exactly how it’ll work but he’ll get to the bottom of everything sooner or later.

—

After weeks of planning Lance _finally_ has the time to snoop around Shiro’s house. He didn’t want to do anything around Stella, he knew things could blow up and definitely didn’t want her to see that. It took him almost two full weeks just to convince Shiro to leave Stella with his parents for the weekend, who he still hasn’t met. _You’d think by now a guy could meet his boyfriend’s parents._

Lance shakes his head, focusing on the task at hand. He had excused himself from the room, claiming he had to go to the bathroom. He can probably get away with poking around for a little while, Shiro’s too distracted trying to make their dinner perfect anyway.

Pushing Shiro’s bedroom door open Lance takes a deep breath, he doesn’t know what he’s going to find, or if he’ll even find anything at all.

He opens the door to Shiro’s closet. He doesn’t really think anyone sleeping with a guy that already has a boyfriend is dumb enough to actually leave their clothes in his closet. Nitpicking every single piece of clothing everything seems to be in order, the only thing off he finds is his own clothes which Shiro seemed to have set in their own little section.

Sighing, Lance moves over to his drawers, opening the sock drawer first he finds nothing out of order. Moving on Lance breezes through his pajamas and any miscellaneous clothing he has. Finally, he opens Shiro’s underwear drawer. He moves the various pairs of boxer briefs to the side, a black box in the back catching his eye.

Inside the box, Lance finds a few pairs of lace panties, stockings, a rather expensive looking vibrator, lube, and a dildo. Swallowing hard he closes the box, trying not to jump to conclusions. Maybe Shiro just likes to treat himself.

Carrying the box along Lance makes his way out of Shiro’s bedroom and into the bathroom. He opens the medicine cabinet, not finding anything out of the ordinary. Moving on, he opens the cabinet under the sink, boxes of pads and tampons stare him in the face.

“Why the hell would Shiro have these?” Lance scoffs, picking up the box of tampons, they’ve already been half used and inside are pills to help with cramps. Sighing he puts the box back, at this point he doesn’t know what to make of things. Is Shiro really seeing some random woman right behind his back? Clearly, he’s getting more intimate with her than he is with him.

Trying to hold back the tears Lance stands up, dead set on getting answers out of Shiro. He wanders out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen.

“Hey, babe, you feeling okay? You were in there for awhile.” Shiro has his back turned to him, still focused on stiring the sauce for their pasta.

“Actually, I’m not. Shiro, can you explain what the fuck this is?” Lance slams the box down on the counter, staring at him through burning eyes. If looks could kill, he’d be a dead man.

Shiro turns off the burner, facing Lance the best he can. “I… _fuck,_ ” Shiro’s voice cracks, his eyes nervously darting between the box and his boyfriend.

“Is that all you have to say? I think I deserve more of an explanation than that.”

“No, I—”

“Fuck, I don’t even want to hear whatever half-baked excuses you have. Why the fuck would you do this, Shiro?” Lance scoffs, “Is this why you always fucking push me away? 

“I’m really sorry, Lance, I should’ve told about this earlier. I just… I didn’t know if the time was right.”

“If the time was right? Seriously? Who is she?” Lance grits his teeth, fists balled tightly.

Shiro looks at him with a look of utter shock and confusion. “She?”

“I’m not stupid! I have your little box of fun, I’ve seen the tampons and pads. Why else would you need tampons? Stella definitely isn’t old enough to be using them. _Who is she_?” Lance tries not to raise his voice too much, not wanting to lose control and make the situation worse than it already is.

“Wait, you think I’m fucking cheating on you!?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Lance spits back.

Shiro throws his hands up, “Unbelievable. Lance, those are _mine_.”

“Yours?” His voice cracks, eyebrows raising.

“Seriously? Do I need to spell it out for you? I’m trans you fucking idiot!” Shiro scoffs, folding his arms over his chest and turning away from his boyfriend, not wanting him to see the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

“Oh my god,” Lance mumbles, that explains everything. The apprehension, the lack of waking up to morning wood pressing into his back, Stella’s lack of a mother.

“You know, I was going to tell you tonight. I figured now would be a good time since we planned to spend the weekend together, but you had to go putting your nose where it clearly doesn’t belong.” Shiro grips the edge of the counter, refusing to look at Lance. “I thought I could trust you. You know, I’ve been put down by a lot of people in my life, Lance, I just didn't think you'd be one of them."

Lance scrubs at the few tears that have escaped his eyes, Shiro's words piercing through his heart like daggers, “I felt like I meant nothing to you. Anytime I would try to do _anything_ you push me away or claim you’re too tired.”

Shiro shakes his head, walking away from the stove. "You went and invaded _my_ privacy and broke _my_ trust just because I wouldn't fuck you? Do you even realize how ridiculous you sound right now?”

Wrapping his arms around himself he looks over at Shiro, trying to figure out how he’s feeling because right now he just feels like a complete jackass.

“I thought I was a pretty good boyfriend. I’m always there when you need me; when you call me at night because you aren’t feeling well, when you just want to lay together and forget the world… what did I ever do to make you think I’d cheat on you?” Shiro finally faces Lance, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Lance nervously rubs his throat, it feels a million times drier than normal. “I don’t even know what to say… sorry doesn’t cut it and I know it doesn’t but god damn, I’m _so_ sorry, Shiro. Nothing I did was justifiable. I should have just talked to you like a normal person. You’re seriously the best boyfriend I’ve ever had and I’m over here ruining it all.”

Shiro sighs and leans against the counter, his eyes not quite meeting Lance’s, “I was kind of avoiding telling you… after everything that happened with Stella’s father I didn’t date much and when I did it never lasted long. I was afraid I’d lose you if the time wasn’t right… I—I really don’t _want_ to lose you. I am really disappointed though, I thought things would be different with you.” Swallowing hard his gaze meets Lance’s, “Yo—you haven’t even said anything about it. You don’t feel any different now that you know, do you?”

Lance latches onto Shiro and sobs, refusing to let him go, “Shiro, you’re literally the best man to ever come into my life. I would _never_ think any different of you because of something like this,” he says through shaky breaths and broken sobs.  

It takes a moment but Shiro hugs him back, easing his mind just a little.

“I feel like I’ve ruined everything,” Lance sighs, pressing his face into Shiro’s shoulder.

“Mm... things with Stella’s father weren’t so great. At least you aren’t leaving me pregnant and alone.”

“I don’t plan on leaving you unless you want me to. I really do love you, Shiro.” Lance’s breath gets caught in his throat, the words leaving his lips before he could stop himself.

Shiro raises an eyebrow, pushing Lance back slightly to look him in the eyes, “You love me?”

“I thought the first time I said that would be super romantic and not after I made a huge ass out of myself.” Swallowing hard Lance tries to dry his face, more tears escaping to ruin it all. “Like over dinner or after our first time. All cheesy and sappy.”

Shiro nods, “I love you too, but you really are an asshole.”

“A complete and utter idiot. I… I feel like the worst boyfriend ever. I should have just talked to you instead of letting my insecurities get in the way and ruin everything.”

Shiro frowns, moving back over to the nearly forgotten sauce on the stove, “Not the worst… I think we both could’ve had better communication through all of this.” He focuses on stirring the sauce, turning a low heat back on.

“No, I should’ve respected your boundaries. You weren’t ready and I should've just left it at that. I don’t blame you for any of this, Shiro. All of this is my fault.”

Shiro nods, tapping his fingers against the counter.

Lance wraps his arms around him from behind, rubbing his face in the soft material of his shirt.

“You’re clingy,” Shiro grins, resting his free hand over Lance’s own.

“Gotta make sure you aren’t going anywhere.”

“Mm, can we talk more about everything over dinner?”

“Of course. You can even yell at me if you need to.” Wrapping his arms tighter around Shiro he closes his eyes.

Shiro shakes his head, “Yelling won’t get us anywhere, but thanks for the offer.”

Lance sighs, feeling a little relieved, he doesn’t think he could actually handle Shiro yelling at him right now. He keeps a tight grip on Shiro as he finishes up dinner, only allowing him to move from in front of the stove when everything is done and he's ready to plate.

“Come on, let's get some food in us and talk about this.”

Nodding, Lance reluctantly releases his boyfriend from his grasp and follows him to the dining room table. Shiro had gone through the extra effort to make things look extra special for them. He set out the more expensive plates, given to him from his grandmother, paired with the nice silverware he absolutely doesn't let Stella touch, and a few candles to set the mood. If Lance wasn't feeling like shit earlier he really is now.

Clearing his throat Shiro takes a seat across from Lance, his shoulders still tense and lips worked into a deep frown. They sit in silence for what feels like eons as Shiro dishes out some food for them, soon to be replaced by the awkward clinking and scraping of their silverware against the plates.

“I just really don't understand why you thought I'd ever cheat on you,” Shiro sighs, twisting his fork through his pasta.

Shaking his head Lance avoids his gaze, “I'm just an idiot… I always find a way to ruin relationships. I was feeling insecure, and instead of talking to you like I should have I thought I could take things into my own hands and completely ruin your image of me and break your trust like an idiot. I should've just fucking talked to you.” Sighing, Lance looks up at Shiro, “Things were just going so great that it didn’t feel real. It felt like there was no way in hell I could’ve landed such a perfect man. One that was genuinely into me… I started to feel like you were just humoring me, like you didn’t actually care at all. I let myself believe you were with someone else because I’ve never been loved like this before, Shiro, I just don’t know how to take it all in.”

Shiro hums, “I guess you're just going to have to find some way to live with all the love I have for you, idiot.”

Lance grins, “Yeah, I guess will.”

“Just remember, if you're ever feeling like I don't love or trust you, even though you kind of tarnished my trust for you tonight, that I _never_ would have brought you around my daughter if I didn't think this would be something that would last.”

Nodding, Lance smiles weakly, tears burning his eyes again, “I really can't tell you how sorry I am.”

“I’m glad everything is out in the open now. It may not have been the way I wanted to come out, but it really does feels like a weight has been lifted from my chest. It's nice to know you won’t leave me for who I am, Lance.” Shiro offers him a small smile.

“It doesn’t change who you are to me at all! You’re still the same guy I fell in love with. If anyone in your past couldn’t see that then they didn’t deserve you.” Reaching across the table Lance grabs Shiro’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I love you, Takashi Shirogane.”

Shiro grins, a faint blush rising on his cheeks, “I love you, too, idiot.”

Leaning across the table Lance presses a gentle kiss to Shiro’s lips. The kiss lingers for a few moments before they break apart, rosy cheeks, soft eyes, and loving smiles coloring their faces.  


End file.
